


O Inimigo

by Lieblos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dictatorship, Drama, M/M, XiuHan - Freeform, lumin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieblos/pseuds/Lieblos
Summary: O inimigo é lançado à tristeza. Há apenas dor e tristeza, e então as chamas do fogo.[XIUHAN] [DRAMA]





	O Inimigo

**O INIMIGO**

_"O inimigo é lançado à tristeza._

_Para os inimigos há apenas dor e tristeza, e então a morte."_

_The Enemy, Paradise Lost_

Os pés se arrastavam, afundando na lama rasa. A subida estreita não parecia ter fim, um infinito torturante e ao mesmo tempo esperançoso. As algemas pesavam toneladas a cada passo, os puxando para baixo como um imã. Marchavam. Fazia parte do castigo das vinte e cinco pessoas obrigadas a subir o morro, parte do ritual de fuzilamento.

Lu Han, de certa forma, conseguia resistir. Dolorido, coberto de hematomas e escoriações, e ainda assim mantinha-se sobre as pernas exaustas. Sempre foi fascinado pela forma que o ser humano era capaz de aguentar os extremos, contudo não pensou que iria experimentar desta maneira. A cabeça latejava sob o sol de final de tarde, roubando a atenção do corpo a reclamar de cansaço e a desejar por perecer depois de cinco quilômetros. Não dormiam direito há dias, não possuíam esse privilégio dentro da prisão. Estavam com fome, cansados, fracos. Completamente moribundos, aguardando pelo último suspiro.

A sirene do toque de recolher já havia sido tocada. As ruas estavam desertas, nenhuma alma aposta para servir de testemunha de seus momentos finais. Havia unicamente os militares dentro dos jipes a escoltá-los. Exatamente como deveria ser. Não havia história para ser contada se ninguém presenciasse. Nada teria acontecido, nada seria mudado.

Não esperavam menos.

Por mais que doesse admitir, _eles_ eram espertos ao menos o suficiente para não querer expor seu poder.

Era esquisito, desconfortável igualmente. Lu Han passou tão longos dias em meio a algazarra, enfrentando a tensão, o medo e o desespero de um grande grupo de pessoas; que agora tudo parecia tão inútil. Silêncio. Uma aterrorizante e frustrante quietude que calava suas vozes em suas almas. Tinham previsto isso, era uma das teorias para tudo o que aconteceu. No entanto, a realidade doía quando o atingia como uma parede em meio ao caminho.

Todos os capturados foram privados de usarem as próprias roupas, privados do próprio nome. A roupa militar personalizada de Lu Han que criou para a Resistência foi retirada brutalmente ao chegar na prisão. E, no lugar, o obrigaram a vestir um macacão preto que possuía apenas um número de identificação. 

Toda a identidade foi limitada a um número qualquer em meio a milhares. 

Os condenados seguiram em direção à morte sob os olhos da mentira, escondidos embaixo dos panos da ignorância. Fazia jus ao que eram, ao que fizeram. Foi o caminho que escolheram, a estrada em busca de manter a ética e virtude, suas convicções. Não tinha importância suas habilidades ou capacidades, todos eram descartáveis no final. Não poderia haver outro tratamento para os inimigos, aqueles que não compactuavam com o autoritarismo a controlar toda a nação.

Quando finalmente chegaram ao final da rua, Lu Han foi tomado pela desolação. O peito doeu como nunca antes, dilacerado por uma facada da realidade. 

Aconteceu há meses, mas era como se Lu Han ainda pudesse sentir o cheiro da fumaça no ar. O calor do fogo. Os gritos do passado que ali era guardado. O choro das pessoas que assistiram anos de suas vidas acabarem em poucos horas, tomados pelas chamas da negligência. 

Estavam diante da sepultura do Futuro, a carcaça do Museu Nacional. 

O peito ardia assim como os sentimentos da tristeza a abraçá-lo, trazendo de volta a dor que sentiu ao descobrir que haviam queimado a casa do conhecimento. Até então, tudo parecia um terrível pesadelo, uma história que transmitiram para trazer o medo. Mas ao enfim ver com seus próprios olhos, a sensação do desespero o abateu como um soco no estômago. 

Naquele momento, Lu Han sentiu a aceitação. 

Toda sua vida já havia sido tomada, destruída com o acervo com mais de vinte milhões de coleções da história. Aquilo pelo qual trabalhou e estudou por mais de uma década não passavam de uma distante lembrança que estaria unicamente em si.

Disfarçadamente, Lu Han aproximou-se do homem acorrentado à sua frente, buscando estabilidade emocional no namorado igualmente condenado. Todavia, Minseok estava tão abalado quanto ele. Sem nenhuma reação. 

Acreditaram que poderiam recuperar a verdade e reconstruir a esperança. Acreditaram que tudo o que fizeram tinha um propósito e que poderiam se reerguer. 

Não poderiam. 

Estava tudo acabado. 

O sentimento era mútuo, mas somente entre aqueles a vestiram o macacão preto e subiram a Rua Do Último Suspiro. Vivenciaram tantas coisas, testemunharam toda a verdade. E agora morreriam por isso. 

Sem casa, sem identidade, sem vida. 

Os militares que desceram dos veículos os empurraram para continuarem, os obrigando a entrar no cemitério do que fora seu segundo lar. Os colocaram em fileira, em frente a única parede que resistiu a destruição e de costa para o pôr do sol escarlate a disfarçar as manchas rubras nos blocos de entulhos. Dessa maneira, encaravam os fuzis a serem preparados para o abate. 

A mão de Minseok jamais largou a de Lu Han, os dedos entrelaçados assim como fora seu destino e seu fim. Podiam sentir um ao outro tremer. Porém, dessa vez, nenhum podia confortar o parceiro. 

Lu Han queria olhar para o rosto do namorado, buscar por um pouco de consolação ou algo que pudesse tirar-lhe o medo. Não encontraria. Minseok não estava diferente dele, ambos imersos em desespero e desalento. A empatia pelo sofrimento daquele que amava só traria uma agonia pior, o afundando em um poço de angústia.

Não tinham medo da morte. O único medo era da dor que suportariam até recebê-la; da certeza de que para sempre seriam esquecidos assim como todos os fósseis que um dia ficaram guardados entre aquelas paredes fantasmas. O único medo era ver um ao outro morrer. 

E assim vieram os tiros. 

Altos, ensurdecedor. O barulho atingia-lhes o mais profundo da alma, contorcendo-a. Eram a badaladas da morte a avisar todos aqueles de macacão preto que estava na hora. 

Depois veio o silêncio. 

Os gritos de dor e o choro dos condenados vibraram no ar. Não havia espaço para qualquer outro som. Tão altos quanto os estrondos dos projéteis a serem disparados; a rasgar o ar, a roupa, a pele e os órgãos. E, mesmo assim, havia só o silêncio. Uma linha fina psicológica em meio a bagunça nas ondas sonoras. 

Dois corpos desabaram como sacos de areias, não resistindo ao impacto embora o coração batalhasse para fazê-los aguentar mais alguns segundos. Lu Han apertou mais a mão de Minseok. As lágrimas silentes percorreram o rosto sujo de poeira, deixando rastros transparentes do terror a impregnar sua mente. Os pensamentos recitaram orações, procurando na fé uma última esperança. 

Inútil. 

O choque os atingiu antes da dor, não tiveram tempo de notar. A visão de Lu Han tornou-se embasada, encoberta pelo líquido quente a escorrer do buraco profundo em meio a testa. A mão de Minseok que ainda segurava tremia como nunca com os espasmos que ele tinha ao se engasgar com os próprios fluidos a preencher os pulmões no lugar do ar. Fortes, as pernas resistiram, mantendo-os de pé por longos segundos.

Minseok foi o primeiro a ceder, trazendo consigo o namorado. As cinzas ao chão se levantaram em véu e passaram a cair como neve sobre os corpos, cobrindo-os como um lençol. Os dois desabaram de cara no chão, não podiam mais ver nada além do rosto um do outro. Continuaram vivos por pouco tempo; o suficiente para os militares terminar de exterminar todos os demais, não poupando ninguém. 

Quando não havia mais nenhum macacão preto de pé, deram as costas e foram embora. 

Lu Han morreu com os olhos abertos, deixando o namorado com a última visão do vazio da vida. Por fim, os pulmões de Minseok não mais resistiram, o afogando. 

O sangue dos universitários pintou o chão, misturando-se as cinzas do museu. Os corpos foram deixados amontoados pelos militares, largados a céu aberto para que os animais necrófagos se deliciassem. A única parede a resistir em meio ao fim tornou-se sepultura, a carregar como identificação de cada um as manchas carmesim jorradas. 

Foram deixados ali até que o fedor da decomposição começasse a chamar a atenção dos que viviam por perto. A contragosto, os militares recolheram o que sobrou dos corpos a serem comidos pelas larvas e os molhou em gasolina. 

O último destino foi o fogo, da mesma forma que o museu. Os cadáveres foram excluídos do mapa, a juntar-se na lixeira. 

Só sobrara cinzas. 


End file.
